First Kiss Jace's POV
by Anniebellpink
Summary: This is the story of Jace and Clarys first kiss from Jaces POV...It starts out as he makes the picnic and goes on from there
1. Chapter 1

_This is completely from Jace's POV on his first kiss with Clary!_

_Some of this is taken from the actual book however the thoughts are my inturprtation of it all!_

_**I do not own any of these characters they are owned by the amazing Cassandra Clare! This is a multiple chapter thing. Sorry about the cliffhanger but ill add to it soon I promise! **_

_Leaving the infirmary I knew how mad Hodge was at me for taking such a huge risk… but I had to do it…if I hadn't Clary would have gone on her own and she wouldn't have lived through it…and neither would have I. No, I have to stop thinking like that…it makes me weak. Oh but Clary, Clary, Clary…._ Thinking of her brings a grin to his face.

Walking down the corridors of the institute he remembers that tomorrow is Clary's birthday. _Damn _he thinks _its her birthday and her mom is gone…..possibly even…NO I wont even think it. It must be horrible spending your birthday away from home without the people you love and that love you….even tho I love her….No I must stop thinking like this! Jeez what is wrong with me? _Shaking his head he trys to think of things other then the beautiful petite red head…the one that he finds himself looking forward to everyday for…the one that makes him madder then he ever thought possible… the one that breaks through his false front of cockiness….the one that…the one that…._oh the ONE._

While thinking he finds himself making a b-line for her door. _Well I have to do something for her.. For her birthday…..but what? _Looking out one of the many windows he notices that the moon is in position that makes it close to 11pm. He runs as fast as he can towards the kitchen. _I'll make a little picnic and take her up to the roof and show her the midnight flower.. That will be the perfect gift.. Plus it's the only thing I can think of. _Once in the kitchen he quickly assembles some food and places it in a bag not being careful to make sure nothing gets squished.

Quickly yet quietly he makes his way back to Clary's door. Once there he pauses as he places his ear to the door… hearing nothing he fears she has fallen asleep.. He knocks lightly and gently on the door. _Oh I hope she isn't asleep…..please let her be awake….oh the doorknob is turning. _His heart begins to race as the anticipation of seeing her again shoots massive amounts of adrenaline throughout his entire system. He quickly places his hands behind his back to hide the bag of food he has prepared. As the door opens he sees her and his heart falters and picks up into a triple pace.

"Were you asleep?" he asks. "No" Clary said as she stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind her "why would you think that?" eyeing her petite frame in the very skimpy blue tank top and matching very short shorts "No reason" he says.

_Wow but is she beautiful and yet she doesn't even know it… and in those shorts…WOW…..focus Jace…FOCUS…what is she saying?_

"I've been in bed most of the day" she said. He notices shes a little jittery and this brings a devilish grin to his face. "What about you? Arent you exhausted?" she asks him. Shaking his head he says "Much like the postal service, demon hunters never sleep. Neither snow nor rain nor heat nor gloom of these stay these…." _Shut up Jace_ he tells himself.

"You'd be in major trouble if gloom did stay you" she pointed out to him. Grinning he starts to think to notice she is clutching her arms to herself. _Is she cold?…..Am I making her uncomfortable?…If she is in fact cold I could warm her if only I could reach out and wrap my arms tightly around her and presumably keep her there forever…Get ahold of yourself Jace! _"What are you doing here, anyway?" Clary asked him. _Damn I must be making her uncomfortable. _"Here as in your bedroom or *here* as in the great spiritual question of our purpose here on this planet? If you're asking whether it's all just a cosmic coincidence or there's a greater meta-ethical purpose to life, well, that's a puzzler for the ages. I mean simple ontological reductionism is clearly a fallacious argument, but….." Jace stumbled on. "I'm going back to bed" Clary said.

_Damnit Jace shut the fuck up…seriously….now you've gone and screwed it all up…why does she make me soooo uncomfortable yet I have never felt more like I'm at home then when I'm with her. Oh God…think quick Jace….think…think….shes opening the door! _Quickly he slides in between her and the door making her *gasp* "I'm here" he said. "because Hodge reminded me that today is your birthday"

"Not until tomorrow" Clary said. "That's no reason to not start celebrating now" he said as he smiled at her. _Wow…she looks suspicious….what did I say to make her suspicious? _Eyeing him she says "you're avoiding Alec and Isabelle". _*Click* the perfect excuse. _Nodding he says "Both of them are trying to pick fights with me" "For the same reason?" she asks. "I couldn't tell" he says "Hodge too. Everyone wants to talk to me…..except you…I bet you don't want to talk to me." _Thanks for reminding me Clary….God the shit I'm gonna have to put up with from them for the next few days if not the next few weeks…..No Jace focus this is about her birthday..wait why isn't she answering me yet?…. _

"No" Clary said. _Wait what….No?…..she doesn't want to talk to me?….oh Clary how you crush even the strongest of hearts. _"I want to eat I'm starving." she said. _Ohhhh whew she is hungry…she didn't say no to talking to me. _Bringing his hands around from behind his back he shows her the paper bag full of food he had prepared for them to share. He notices that throughout their conversation he had been twisting and crumpling the bag in his hands. _Damn I destroyed the bag….jeez I really have to get a grip on myself….. Why does she make me soooooo…..soooooo… mundane..wait no ummm I'm no mundane…jeez I really have to get a control on myself around her. Wait she's looking for an explanation for the crumpled bag…..jeez Jace pay attention. _"I sneaked some food from the kitchen when Isabelle wasn't looking."

**To be continued…review me tell me how it is so far…its my first fanfic ever and if you like it I will continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who have reviewed so far…..glad you like it!**

**Here is the second chapter…hope you enjoy! **

**Once again I do NOT own these characters they are owned by the amazing Cassandra Clare!**

_She's grinning…that's a good thing._

Clary grinned and said "A picnic? It's a little late for Central Park, don't you think? It's full of…"

Waving his hand Jace says " Faeries. I know."

_How does she know that Central Park is full of the fair folk? Did I tell her that?…. Perhaps Hodge told her….. Izzy?….. Wow I have never been this close to her before….she smells sooooo amazing…..and her hair looks sooo soft and touchable…. I can imagine myself tangling my fingers through it…Focus Jace….FOCUS shes talking to you._

"I was going to say muggers," Clary said "Though I pity the mugger who goes after you."

_Wow she thinks of me as strong….but of course she does,…. I mean look at me…. Who wouldn't be impressed. _

"That's a wise attitude, and I commend you for it." Jace said, looking gratified. " But I wasn't thinking of Central Park. How about the greenhouse?"

"Now? At midnight? Won't it be…dark?" Clary said sounding slightly terrified.

_As sick as it is I love the way she looks when she seems scared…..sooo sweet, innocent, and ….vunerable._

Smiling Jace said. "Come on. I'll show you."

Excitedly Jace directs Clary through the many rooms and corridors of the institute on the way towards the roof. Clary seems a little intimidated by the darkness of the rooms and the shadows that the moon casts over the countless pieces of furniture covered by white sheets.

_I can't believe she is coming with me…but why wouldn't she?…..she looks a little scared of how dark it is around here at night….maybe I should grab her hand to reinsure her… make her comfortable…Damnit Jace get ahold of yourself…What is she?…. Nothing really just a "could have been shadow hunter" raised as a mundane which in turn makes her nothing more then an ordinary girl….plain old human girl….nothing truly special….but she is special…..Why cant I just get over these feelings I have for her?…. What are these feelings?….I've never experienced them before…not like this anyways….What is this power she holds over my mind?….And lets face it…..over my heart._

Finally reaching the greenhouse Jace reaches and opens the door, watching closely at Clary's reaction he is pleased to see her close her eyes and inhale deeply as the amazingly sweet scent hits her for the first time. Jaces closes his eyes for a very short second inhaling deeply as well hopeing to share in that experience with her. He watches her as she enters.

_Just look at her…she is soooo beautiful in this light being cast from the ever glowing moon and lights from the downtown of Manhattan. She looks overwhelmed and excited to be here. I did right with the decision to bring her here…she loves it…. But of course she does I thought of it myself didn't I._

"Wow" Clary says as she turns slowly around and around taking it all in. "It's so beautiful here at night."

_Not as beautiful as you…. You deliciously gorgeous lil ball of flames…so sweet and innocent…. yet sooo strong and independent…God what is it that keeps me wanting to come to you…that keeps me wanting ….wanting…wanting to be with you…..to hold you…to protect you….Damnit Jace stop daydreaming…..she is nothing special just another girl in the long line of others._

Grinning Jace says "And we have the place to ourselves. Alec and Isabelle hate it up here. They have allergies."

_Did I just say that to her? Oh god Jace keep it together!"_

Shivering slightly Clary says "What kind of flowers are these?"

_Damnit course she'd ask me something about flowers. I mean look at me do I look like the kind of guy you find nose deep in a botany book?_

Shrugging and strategically sitting down next to the bush that holds the midnight flower Jace says "No idea. You think I pay attention in botany class? I'm not going to be an archivist. I don't need to know that stuff."

"You just need to know how to kill things?" Clary asked.

_Bingo baby…. Wait is she staring at me?… No she isn't staring at me….No wait she is…but honestly who doesn't stare at all this perfection…..But then again I seem unable to stop myself from staring at her either._

Smiling Jace says " That's right."

Jace then takes out one of napkin wrapped and slightly squished packages containing one of the sandwiches he made and hands it to Clary.

"Also" Jace tells her. "I make a mean cheese sandwich. Try one."

Clary smiles reluctantly and sits down across from him and shivers.

_Shit I should have brought a blanket…she's already cold it seems and now she has to sit down on the damp cold floor of the greenhouse… and she's wearing those tiny little thin shorts…..so much with being thorough._

Reaching back into the bag Jace pulls out some apples,a bar of fruit and nut chocolate, and bottles of waters.

"Not a bad haul." Clary says as Jace hands some of them to her.

_She seems impressed… that's a good thing…I think. The things that this lighting does to her face….wow I knew shewas amzing before but know with this lighting..she seems almost unreal…like she has been sent straight down from heaven..straight down just for me…..Jeez Jace get a grip…*exhales deeply*_

Reaching into one of his many jacket pockets Jace retrieves the bone handled knife that always keeps on him…*_just in case*_… and picks up an apple and begins to cut it into eighths.

"Well, it's not a birthday cake," he says as he hands her a piece " but hopefully it's better than nothing"

_Oh Clary how I wish I had a cake for you…if I could I would climb up to the sky and pull down the moon for you…I would give it to you in hopes that you would never again find yourself alone and afraid in the darkness of the night… I swear to you Clary…my mysterious beauty..the one who has captured my heart and soul…that I will never allow anything to touch you…hurt you…make you sad….I will never allow you to be lonely or be made to cry…. I swear to you now Clary that I will make you happy again …..I will bring you your mother back. My father always told me that Love is a bad thing…it makes you weak….and I cannot afford to be weak….he said it destroys…..and he's right….I have no willpower to fight these feelings off anymore… but I can't find it in myself to tell you….my beautiful Clary…what am I to do?_

**OK folks I hope you enjoyed this my second chapter and there is more yet to come….please review and tell me how it was!**

**\o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ **


	3. Chapter 3

**OK all I'm sorry I haven't updated lately… my father went into the hospital and I was with him.**

**Chapter 3**

**Once again I do NOT own these characters as they are owned by the amazing Cassandra Clare!**

_Hold it together Jace!_

"Nothing was what I was expecting, so thanks." Clary said.

"Nobody should get nothing on their birthday." Jace said as he was peeling another apple. "Birthdays should be special. My birthday was always the one day my father said I could do or have anything I wanted."

Clary laughed and said "Anything?…..Like what kind of anything did you want?"

"Well when I was five, I wanted to take a bath in spaghetti." Jace said.

"But he didn't let you, right?"

"No that's the thing, he did. He said it wasn't expensive, and why not if it was what I wanted? He had the servents fill a bath with boiling water and pasta, and when it cooled down…." Jace said shrugging. " I took a bath in it."

_OMG did I just tell her that story?…..Jeez Jace control yourself! She probably thinks I'm an idiot now…" I took a spaghetti bath when I was five"…what is it about her that makes me want to tell her everything?…Every dirty little secret…Every embarrassing thing id ever done…..Every little moment of my life…..and I want to know every little second of her life as well….Especially every dirty little secret she has…_ with that thought Jace grinned an evil lil grin.

Clary asked giggling. "How was it?"

"Slippery."

"I'll bet…What else did you ask for?" Clary had asked.

"Weapons mostly, which I'm sure doesn't surprise you. Books. I read a lot on my own." Jace said.

"You didn't go to school?"

"No." Jace spoke slowly as he didn't want to open up this topic.

"But your friends….?"

"I didn't have friends," Jace said. "Besides my father. He was all I needed."

_Oh god why did she have to bring this up?… I really hate talking about the past….about my father….._

Clary stared at him for what seemed like an eternity but was actually only a second or two and said "No friends at all?" Looking puzzled.

Looking at her with no emotion at all Jace said. "The first time I saw Alec, when I was ten years old, that was the first time I'd ever met another kid my own age. The first time I had a friend."

"_**Jonathan?….Jonathan?…..Jonathan are you paying attention?" **_

Jace was hearing his fathers voice in his head.

"_Y-Yes father I'm listening."_

"_**Are you? Cause it seems that your mind is elsewhere."**_

"_Well….Dad I was wondering why I can't ever go outside and play with those children from across the street….. I see them everyday walking together and they seem to be having fun."_

"_**Fun?…Jonathan the world of a shadowhunter isn't meant to be fun. You have responsibilities son…..besides….you'll find enjoyment, or fun if you must call it that, defeating demons. Now focus on the lesson son."**_

"_Yes father…just one more question if I may."_

"_**Ohhhh…Go ahead then."**_

"_I was wondering if it may be possible for me to have a friend? Just someone for me to talk to and study with perhaps…..maybe even train with?"_

"_**Jonathan friends are a risk….. Make you weak…they only ever serve as a distraction…besides I'm the only friend you'll ever need. Now Jonathan focus…no more of these silly questions of yours….Now where were we?"**_

"Don't feel sorry for me," Jace said to Clary noticing that she looked concerned for him. "He gave me the best education, the best training. He took me all over the world. London. Saint Petersburg. Egypt. We used to love to travel." Jace's thoughts and eyes went dark as he remembered his father and the fact that his father was gone. " I haven't been anywhere since he died. Nowhere but New York."

_God I miss my father….how did the conversation get to this? This is supposed to be about her birthday…..not about me….I normally wouldn't mind a conversation centered on me…. But not like this…but god she is soooo beautiful and sweet I feel as if I can tell her anything and she would never hold it against me or think badly of me….but I don't want her pity or her sympathy…I want her…..I want her to lo….jesus I just want her to feel the way I feel about her. But my father said that to love is to destroy…_

"You're lucky." Clary said. "I've never been outside this state in my life. My mom wouldn't even let me go on fields trips to D.C. I guess I know why now."

"She was afraid you'd freak out? Start seeing demons in the White House?" Jace asked.

"There is demons in the White House?" Clary asked shocked.

" I was kidding….I think" Jace said. " I'm sure someone would have mentioned it anyways."

" I think she just didn't want me to get too far away from her. My mom, I mean. After my dad died, she changed a lot." Clary said looking as if she was deep in thought.

"Do you remember your father?"

"No he died before I was born." she answered.

"You're lucky, that way you don't remember him." Jace said ruefully.

_Did that sound mean? She doesn't look as if I had upset her. Maybe she understands that as sensitive a response as I know how to give._

"Does it ever go away, missing him I mean?" Clary asked suddenly.

_No…No it doesn't ever go away…he may not have the best father as far as mundane thoughts go..but he was my father and I loved him no matter what and no the pain of not having him around….. Not him being here to see what I've accomplished…. To be proud of me…to teach me…..no that pain never goes away. But if he were here he sure would not be pleased with me right now that much I do know,…. and for some reason I cannot find it in myself to care whether or not he'd be upset with me right now ….. I'd take a thousand punishments from him to still have this night with you Clary…..my beautiful Clary. I cant take anymore thoughts of my father…I have to change the conversation….now._

" Are you thinking of your mother?" he asked her.

"Of Luke actually." She said looking as if he'd struck a sad spot.

"Not that that's actually his name." He said thinking and taking a bite of apple. "I've been thinking about him. Something about his behavior doesn't add up-"

"He's a coward." Clary said sounding bitter. "You heard him. He wont go against Valentine. Not even for my mother."

"But that's exactly….." Jace started to say when a clanging noise interrupted him. "Midnight" He said excitedly and he got to his feet, holding his hand out to pull her up beside him.

"Now watch" he whispered to her.

_What was that?….. I felt a jolt of something that I have never felt when she touched my hand…..did she feel it too? No that's crazy Jace..you didn't feel anything…not really…..ohm who am I kidding I felt it….damnit Jace focus…..you brought her up here to show her the flower and your gonna miss it._

They both stared at the shiny green bush that they had been sitting beside….Clary started to say something but he cut her off by holding up his hand.

"Wait." he told her simply.

As they stood the buds on the bush began to open…swell to twice its original size then bigger and bigger until they popped open to their full size..

_So beautiful…..just like Clary…..and they are just like her in a way…they seem soo small and insignificant , defenseless, innocent…but given the right light or motivation they become something more…they become beautiful and Clary well, she becomes strong and I absolutely love her strength. Just look at her…_

"Oh!" Clary said looking up to notice Jace staring at her…his eyes burning into hers. "Do they bloom every night?"

"Only at midnight." Jace said simply yet there was a hidden emotion in his voice. "Happy birthday, Clarissa Fray."

Touched Clary said "Thank you Jace."

_I wish she knew how she makes me feel…..I wish I knew whether she felt that same way about me…..I wish I could tell her…show her..but what if she doesn't feel that?…I don't know what I'd do then….I wish I had something else to give her….Oh wait…_

"I have something for you." Jace said as he dug in pockets attempting to locate the little stone that he was looking for.

Hiding it deep in his hand he brought it out around him and placed it deeply into her hand.

"Huh," Clary said as she appraised the tiny smooth grey stone he had placed in her hand. "You know when most girls say they want a big rock, they don't mean, you know, literally a big rock."

"Very amusing, my sarcastic friend. It's not a rock, precisely. All Shadowhunters have a witchlight rune-stone." Jace said even though he cringed slightly at the word _friend_.

"Oh." Clary said as she closed her fingers around it as she had seen Jace do in the cellar. She then gasped slightly as she noticed a little trace of light slipping through her fingers.

_It's not the moon my Clary but it is as close as I can get for you….you will never be in the dark again…..this I promise you….you will always have this little light… a light in the lonliness …..a feeling of safety in the darkest of feelings….just as you'll always have me to keep you safe…no more darkness or sorrow for you Clary this I silently promise you…it is my vow to you…..it is my new mission in life…..no if I could only tell you….but my heart has been sooo closed in for soo long that I don't know the words or the actions to reassure you that I am being honest and sincere…think Jace….THINK!_

"It will bring you light, even among the darkest shadows of this world and others." Jace said.

Slipping it into her pocket Clary said. " well thanks. It was nice of you to give me anything."

The tension between them seemed to be weighing them down in this little space that they shared.

"Better then a bath in spaghetti anyday." she added.

_Jeez…I'll never live that down will I."_

"If you share that little bit of personal information with anyone, I may have to kill you." Jace said darkly.

"Well when I was five, I wanted my mother to let me go around and around in the dryer with the clothes, the differnce is she wouldn't let me." Clary said.

"Probably because going around and around inside a dryer can be fatal," Jace said. "whereas pasta is rarely fatal…unless of course if Isabelle makes it."

_I hope she takes that remark seriously…don't eat Izzy's pasta!_

They watched as the midnight flower started to shedding its petals and as they drifted to the floor they glimmered like slivers of starlight.

"When I was twelve, I wanted a tattoo, my mom wouldn't let have that either." Clary said suddenly.

_Huh? At twelve?…that's usually when we get our fist runes placed…the Shadowhunter part of her blood must run stronger then I'd thought._

**Sorry to end it like this….I hate cliffhangers but well I had to do it.**

_**Spoiler alert tho….the next chapter will have the most anticipated kiss in it!**_

**Thanx to all that have reviewed! **


	4. Chapter 4

**OK all here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

**Once again I do NOT own the charecters as they are owned by the amazing Cassandra Clare!**

"Most Shadowhunters get their first Marks at twelve. It must have been in your blood." Jace said looking seriously deep in thought.

"Maybe. Although I doubt most Shadowhunters get a tattoo of Donatello from the teenage mutant ninja turtles on their left shoulder." Clary said giggling. 

_Huh?_

Looking baffled Jace said. "You wanted a turtle on your arm?"

"I wanted to cover my chicken pox scar." Clary said pulling the strap of her tank top down to show him. "See?"

_Oh my GOD. Her skin looks soooo soft…..smooth….flawless…Hold it together Jace….Hold it together…Oh Clary how you tempt me…..I could just reach out and touch your shoulder…your neck…..your chin….your lips…..oh your lips, how warm and soft they must be….if only I could…DAMNIT Jace stop!_

Looking away he said. "Its getting late, we should go back downstairs."

Clary pulls up her strap looking ashamed and hurt.

_Oh hell Jace you just upset her…think…think how can you mend this…..you idiot…think …think….think….._

Out of nowhere Clary said. "Have you and Isabelle ever dated?"

_What?….What the?_

Looking straight into her eyes Jace said blankly "Isabelle?"

"I thought…..Simon was wondering." Clary said looking down suddenly.

_Simon…..Simon…..Simon that damn mundane seems to come up over and over….What is it about him that seems to keep her by his side willing her to risk herself to save him…to keep him safe….what does he have that I don't have?…Nothing that's what….hes nothing…..But then again one could ask me the same. What is it about you, my dear beautiful Clary, that keeps me in your snares….your unbreakable snares of lust and want? What is it that has me willing my life to keep you safe…to keep you here unharmed and secure by my side? Surely it isn't the same that keeps you by that stupid mundane side…as I love you and surely you cannot love him! Or do you? Well if that fucking mundane wants to know anything he can ask it himself, I'll tell him right where to go with his questions!_

"Maybe he should ask her." Jace said clearly upset.

"I'm not sure he wants to," Clary said. "Anyway, never mind, its none of my business."

_Wait…..it seems….she wanted to know…not…him…shes curious about if im attached….to anyone…..shes so sweet and innocent…silly girl you have no idea..I am attached….to you…._

Smiling Jace says. "The answer is no. I mean there may have been a time when one or the other of us considered it, but shes almost a sister to me. It would be strange."

" You mean you and Isabelle never…"

"Never!" Jace said.

_Wow is she ever …..cute whens shes jealous…oh god Jace keep it together…..Cute? I never say cute…jeez Jace your losing it…..Truly losing it!_

"She hates me…" Clary said looking down.

"No, she doesn't" Jace said suddenly. "You just make her nervous, because she's always been the only girl in a crowd of adoring boys, and now she isn't anymore."

"But she's so beautiful." Clary said as a statement of fact.

"So are you," Jace said. "and very different from how she is, and she cant help but notice that. She has always wanted to be small and delicate, you know. She hates being taller then most boys."

_Holy Shit Jace! Did you just say that out loud?….. Why did you say that…just because its true doesn't mean you should have said it….she probably thinks I sound stupid…..as stupid as that damn mundane shes always hanging with….._

Clary looked down and around avoiding Jaces heavy stare as she fumbled in her head with the words that had just come out of Jace's mouth. She has never been called beautiful before.

Noticing her uncomfort and thinking it was because she thought he was an idiot Jace said. "We should probably go downstairs."

Clary looked up and stared heavily into his eyes.

_God her eyes…..sooooo green..like fresh cut grass …yet greener then that….sooo deep…so intense… I could get lost in those eyes forever…oh who am I kidding I'm already lost in them….._

"All right." Clary said, suddenly breaking her gaze on him, she turns as if to head out and looks down in time to notice that Jaces knife lay on the ground. She corrects herself to avoid stepping on the sharp blade and begins to trip and stumble backwards…

_Oh god is she ever beautiful, I must have her ,now…..I can't stand this any longer…What is this unbreakable connection that I have for her?…I must find out…one way or another. But what will she do if I touch her?….Oh no she's leaving…she cant leave yet….. I'm not ready to have out of my sight yet…not ready to have her out of my reach…..What is she doing?…..Shes falling…Oh god NO Clary be careful….._

Putting out a hand to catch her, Clary turns to thank Jace and to appologize for her clumsiness. She finds herself wrapped tightly in his arms and his lips crushing down onto hers.

_Oh god…her lips are so soft..and….warm…MMMMMmmmmm this feeling…..this strange little electric charge…what is it? MMMMmmmmmm it feels soooo good…feeling her breath steady on my lips…tasting her mouth….By the angel this is heaven…I must be dead and I have been sent straight to the gates….cause if heaven isn't like this then I want no part of it! I must have her here…in my arms….forever…..MMMmmmm…_

With that Jace pulls her tightly to him. Pressing her petite body into his with a force that must have knocked some of her breath out as she exhales deeply into his mouth.

_God I must be going insane…her warm breath heavy on my tongue is indescribable … And this tingleing….its everywhere in my body…..I can feel it in my toes….my calfs…..my fingers….my…oh god the heat of it is searing my heart….oh god Clary I'm yours…..whatever bewitching you have cast down onto me…its working….I'm yours!_

His heart races as she twines her hands deep into the curls of his hair. He could feel her heart racing in return to his own. He grabs a handful of her hair in return and tangles his fingers in it securing her faces to his as he doesn't want this moment to end.

_So hot…..so sweet…..so spellbinding….god Clary how I have fantasized about this moment since the first time I saw you….the first time you said my name I nearly grabbed you then….determined to make mine…..now I have you and I don't think I can ever let you go… Oh god Clary the way you make me feel…right now…with you like this…this close….with me kissing you…sharing myself with you…letting you break down all the walls I have built around my heart…..oh Clary…..my heart is yours forever….please be gentle with it…it isn't perfect…it is damaged and broken…but with you holding it, it feels like its healing…oh Clary only you can hold me here like this….heart, body and soul…its yours Clary…my dearest Clarissa…..The heat of you is better then any healing rune….its better then any defeat I have ever conquered…..I love you Clary…oh by the angel…..I LOVE you Clary_

**Well all there it is…the first kiss…whattya think? Do you think I should continue it to the second kiss? O.o When simon interupts them? Let me know! Thanx for all the reviews so far!**


End file.
